It started in a test tube
by Valoraloves
Summary: Hinata-betrayed by her fiance, Deidara, with none other than her sister, now a year later the still heartbroken hyyuga must put up with the insufferable Uchihas to witness the marriage of Itachi and Ino, and somehow she gets knocked up by a test tube?


If Hinata Hyyuga was able to neatly list out all the things that she verily detested in the world, being so that there weren't many things in general that she hated in the first place, she'd have to go completely out of her regular behavior and furiously scribble down three incorrigible factors.

Artists named Deidara.

engagement parties in Hawaii.

And Sasuke Uchiha.

Especially Sasuke Uchiha….

Actually one might as well as shrug off the list and violently slash the paper to shreds and shriek about the entire Uchiha family. That and lovely Mr. Fugaku Uchiha's special affection towards anything alcoholic. The man absolutely loved his booze.

And so it was with that damned Holiday party and Fugaku's habit of taking one too many drinks that determined a rather unfortunate turn of events.

From the beginning the Uchiha and Hyyuga families were two very different entities. Of course both were substantial in the business and pop culture world, every household new their names and of their blue blooded ties originating from japan. Either of these families owned an estate, large or small, in nearly every capitol on the planet, and vast amounts of money as far as the imagination could spend.

Though these familial bodies had differences as well: where the Uchiha family migrated from Japan to Hawaii and made their selling's and investments on mostly all of the property there, the Hyyuga family moved along the map straight to Alaska and owned everything from any town to any snow covered field.

Each was famous for their various marks on history and even more infamous for the plentiful amount of scandals that they could notch under their belts.

So it was of no surprise to anyone in the world to hear that eighteen- year- old Hanabi Hyyuga, party girl extraordinaire, was now two and a half months pregnant with none other than Hinata's fiancée, Deidara's baby. Hinata being only twenty two and Deidara being considerably older by ten years (32) had met on a spur of the moment at one of the Hyyuga's annual "hipster" get togethers in their mansion in Westminster.

Hinata was never much of a partier to be honest but since it was in her house and thrown by her one and only sister, she felt more than obliged to attend. Taking to her wallflower tendencies as she usually did, Hinata had escaped to the balcony from all the hectic strobe lights and fierce grinding and in the chill of the night air under the luminous full mooned sky she saw him.

Not a run of the mill pretty boy but something beautiful to look at, odd in a way due to the eye liner but it fit him in that blatant, " I don't give a shit", kind of hipster fashion along with the fishnets and the tight fitting yet stylish clothes that hugged his slim build.

He went by the name Deidara and he resided in a pent house, not too far from Hinata's own, where he worked aimlessly and relentlessly on his pottery. Deidara was a ceramicist of sorts; he did sculptures, paintings, and vivid sketches. He was an artist really and far too charming to be in existence. And that is precisely why Hinata had fallen in love with him immediately.

After eight months of exciting adventures together and making love on the beach Hinata and Deidara had decided to get married…

That is until she found out Deidara had been serving up his meat to every butcher across the world, including Hinata's very own sister.

So exactly a year later from that terrible day Hanabi had long since given birth to her daughter, Aiko, and had another boy, Aito, on the way, Deidara was history and only allowed to see his kid on Christmas in a very hostile environment monitored by Hanabi's new husband and Hinata's best friend Shino, and Hinata was stuck sweating to death on the Uchiha's mansion balcony in Hawaii entertaining a bubble gum martini with only her shame as company.

Isn't wasn't really quite gay, Sasuke supposed, perhaps a bit wrong in his mind the thoughts zig-zagged through his skull as he straightened his tie in the mirror.

Yet another rumor had been posted about the Uchiha family in every latest issue of magazine and blog known to man, but none of them had floored and uprooted Sasuke's world exactly like this one had. It wasn't necessarily every day that he read and heard about how his brother Itachi had come clean to the public of how he enjoyed wearing women's clothing and pretending to be one while simultaneously deciding to wed a prostitute/flower shop owner by the name of Ino yamanaka.

_So much for brotherhood, I never knew shit, _quipped Sasuke dishearteningly to himself.

Or did he? Sasuke rolled his eyes at the memories of Itachi wearing nail polish and fishnets, even allowing his lustrous raven locks to grow out to the midst of his lower back, but then again Sasuke had always waved it off as a peculiar fashion statement. However when the thought came to mind, it now totally made sense.

Though that still didn't make Itachi homosexual by any means, he was the biggest play boy of them all, so in retrospect it was probably a good match that he marry a whore.

Sasuke made a face at the prospect of what little nieces and nephews he could come to expect in the future…

Never mind that, he waved his hands frantically to brush the thought off by realizing he hated children and with a huff strolled out his bedroom door to join the party.

Alright so the dim dark brooding yet handsome Uchiha wasn't much the party type, but who could blame him? He didn't care for people that much in general, the only actual friends he could name for himself were a crazy plastic surgeon named Naruto, Naruto's wife, an ill-tempered pediatrician known as Sakura, and a flirty yet stylish man (or not Sasuke wasn't sure anymore) that was only biologically programmed to stand him, his brother—or now maybe sister Itachi.

Needless to say, he felt awkward walking down the stairs into the mass of people that had come to wish Itachi and his questionable bride-to-be congratulations on their odd engagement. Sasuke made a bee line straight to the bar and had the bar tender fill a hefty glass up with some scotch, after all everybody needed a little something to loosen up, Sakura had her Prozac, whilst Sasuke got his drink on, it was speculated that he acquired his drinking habits from his wonderful father.

Now with his head in a slight buzz he was able to hazily go around and smile at people, and after enough scotch he even managed to unwind enough to approach the lovely Miss Hanabi Hyyuga with her swelling belly and little squirmy child that reminded him in an odd fashion of Naruto due to the long blonde hair.

"Oh—well hey there Hyyuga-sama", slurred Sasuke as he lazily lidded his eyes and stumbled beside her.

"Well hello there Uchiha-san…" Hanabi smiled as she clamped a hand over Aiko as she opened her mouth to squeal.

Sobering up a bit Sasuke's feelings of discord for children returned and he stared at Aiko for a few seconds, that is until Aiko escaped her mother's grasp and shouting, "PRETTY MAN", attached herself to Sasuke's pant leg.

Glad to be reprieved of Aiko for a few moments Hanabi stood up and stretched, "Uchiha-san nobody told me you behaved so well with children, my little Aiko-chan already adores you".

"uhh…yeah", the drunkness passed over again, and Sasuke was just chilling at Aiko's mercy, "I'm used to woman grabbing at my pants".

Ignoring his vulgarity, Hanabi fibbed about morning sickness, entrusted Aiko's safety to Sasuke, and went to go find her husband Shino in another room.

"MR. PRETTY MAN, MR. PRETTY MAN", shrieked Aiko as she let go of Sasuke's leg and jumped up onto his lap.

Sasuke sat and looked at her smugly, "you know…Aiko means 'love child', that's what you are after all…a love child. Not one like me, created out of obligation because their first kid turned out funny".

Aiko nodded in understanding, "pretty". Apparently that's really all she could manage to say, being 2 years old will do that to you.

Forgetting his dislike of children and swooping farther into his drunken oppression, Sasuke blushed, "why… thank you Aiko-chan you're a… sweetie".

Blushing and smiling like a maniac Aiko jumped from Sasuke's lap and ran across the room in a fit of screaming giggles, knocking various things over and bumping into numerous people in the process.

Sasuke suppressed a little up chuck of vomit as he stood up, "urgh…Aiko-chan…shit, I hate kids", and he went stumbling after her.

What a miserable affair, wallowing in self-sorrow sipping on a flavor of martini she didn't even like because she was too upset to go inside and look at the happy couple to exchange her drink for another one.

It was safe to say that Hinata was one sad case tucked away in a whirl pool of despondence. Just to think, if Deidara had actually been true to her it would her engagement party instead. She desperately wanted to be happy for the Uchiha and his wife-to-be, but this overwhelming sadness that had been built up for a year couldn't help but leak out for a bit.

Of course she needed to get over it, things like that happened, Hinata wasn't the first to be hurt, but still she couldn't figure out what it was that made her heart rattle in her rib cage. At times it felt like there was nothing there anymore and she had to place a hand over her heart to remind herself of its presence.

And it was just what Hinata did at that instance, a steady beat to an electric pulse, coursed around in her veins, traveled through her body supplying her life force and any function she may have.

It was wrong to be so torn up over a person, wasn't it? This absolute hopeless feeling she had, what a piteous and pointless thing to be stuck in.

Once again for that night and many nights in the past before that, Hinata looked into the stars with a hand over her heart thinking of beautiful Hanabi and her swollen belly holding a lovely creation of Shino's and that little blonde haired, blue eyed Aiko. Completely and utterlessly like her father, and for a split second not for the first time either Hinata wondered what it would be like if Aiko belonged to her, and Deidara still stood beside her. What a fleeting notion.

"PRETTY HINI!" shouted a familiar voice from behind her.

Hinata turned around in astonishment as the little yellow haired scamp clasped to her waist and grinned. All sad thoughts vanished from Hinata's mind as she smiled, "Now Ai-chan. Where did you come from? Mommy's not doing a very good job of watching you now is she?".

Aiko giggled shortly and let go as she stared up into the sky like her aunt, "pretty…"

"yes, yes it is", agreed Hinata softly as she picked Aiko up, and the child laid her head against Hinata's heart. In a way Aiko was more Hinata's child than anyone else's.

"…Pretty-chan, where'd you go?..." called a man's voice.

Hinata turned around again, and Aiko's head shot up sharply, "Pretty man? " she whispered and blushed.

It was none other than Sasuke Uchiha, brother of the groom looking as majestic as ever…that is until he stumbled over.

Drunk off his ass in all obviousness.

Fugaku liked many things: he liked his trophy wife Mikoto 10 years younger than him and pretty as a flower, he like his gin, he liked his tonic, pretty much any strong drink that belonged in an old country western—he was a great enthusiast of western culture himself, and now of all crazy things Fugaku Uchiha like the company of Hiashi Hyyuga.

They had met at the many parties before that, seeing as they were fellow blue bloods, but they'd never really had a conversation until they sat down at a round table with various bottles and glasses and just…existed.

Fugaku had vented about his son-daughter and his hooker wife who had admitted to the whole family about her inability to have children meanwhile he feared his other son may actually like men since he never actually had a girlfriend before and that he'd never get an heir that way, whilst Hiashi listened sympathetically due to the douche that had previously knocked up his daughter while being engaged to the other. Life was sure as hell dramatic and complicated when you brought tons of cash into the picture.

"well listen here…" slurred Hiashi as he looked at Fugaku intently and tried to focus past his double vision. "I have an idea…"

"y-yeah man…?" wondered Fugaku wanted to know more.

"My daughter, not the slutty one, the quiet one, Hinata, is a lonely specimen since that bastard up and betrayed her", continued Hiashi roughly. "and…well you fear that you're other son Sasuke may turn out liking men".

"I-I'm following you…"trailed Fugaku softely, contemplating, "sort of…"

"I've been sponsoring this science department…they've been testing out genetic stuff and they're able to make test tube babies", inquired Hiashi blinking rapidly.

Fugaku smiled, "test tube baby shit…I like that".

"yeah", smiled Hiashi, "here's it: itachi and hooker can't have babies so they're out, they'll probably adopt anyway but you don't want your business going to some foreign blood. And since you think sasgay…" Hiashi cleared his throat, "Sasuke might still be in the closet we can just use his little swimmers on Hinata and BOOM….you have a blood heir, Hinata isn't a lonely shell of a woman, and Sasuke can…well he can do whatever he wants with other dudes that's not really my business…"

Fugaku's jaw dropped…."genius…pure genius…man…"

Hiashi stroked his chin satisfied, "I thought so…man I'm awesome…"

And that was that, Hinata's fate was decided as to be the carrier of the Uchiha's heir and Sasuke was never even actually given a chance to defend his sexuality.

Life's a bitch ain't it?

A/N: no worries guys Sasuke's not really gay in the story, its just gonna be a joke

Meanwhile, I'll continue updating, and I hope you lovely popsicles have the heart to review and write me! I really need the support, let me know if you like it? Please!

Love, Valoraloves.


End file.
